A media voz
by Aitnac
Summary: Nunca le había gustado estar en la enfermería. Ron se había despertado allí casi tres semanas atrás sin apenas recordar nada de lo que había pasado y con el sabor salado y metálico de su propia sangre en la boca.". Ron POV. Escena perdida de OotP.


**A media voz.**

_por Aitnac._

Nunca le había gustado estar en la enfermería. Ron se había despertado allí casi tres semanas atrás sin apenas recordar nada de lo que había pasado y con el sabor salado y metálico de su propia sangre en la boca. Tenía la sospecha de que en aquel sitio el tiempo pasaba más despacio, marcado únicamente por la cadencia de las visitas de la señora Pomfrey para darles las medicinas: diez pociones para Hermione y esa pomada verde para él que olía fatal y picaba como si debajo de los vendajes las cicatrices de sus brazos estuvieran ardiendo. A veces recibían visitas: Harry, Ginny, Neville... incluso Dean, Seamus y alumnos de otras casas miembros del ED se habían pasado por allí, sobretodo desde que _El Profeta_ había confirmado el regreso de Quién-ya-sabes. Todo el mundo quería saber más y nadie se atrevía a preguntarle a Harry, que parecía más ausente que nunca. Pero la enfermería seguía siendo aburrida aún con aquel trasiego constante de gente y medicamentos y Ron pasaba gran parte del tiempo, ese tiempo que se alargaba y se alargaba, sentado en su cama sin nada que hacer excepto escuchar a Hermione.

Después de pasarse la primera semana durmiendo casi todo el día, su amiga parecía empezar a recuperarse de sus heridas y había comenzado a hablar de forma constante, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido. Aquello le alegraba porque lo cierto era que no recordaba que nada le hubiese asustado tanto en toda su vida como ver a Hermione tan pálida como la nieve en la cama de al lado la mañana que se despertó en la enfermería después de lo del Ministerio. Creyó que estaba petrificada, como en segundo curso, o peor: muerta y estuvo a punto de sacar de sus casillas a la señora Pomfrey porque insistía en salir de su cama para acercarse a la de ella y comprobar que respiraba cada cinco minutos. Así que el día que Hermione despertó y, en lugar de volverse a dormir, pidió que le trajesen un libro de la biblioteca, Ron se sintió enormemente aliviado. Desde entonces Hermione no se había callado. Hablaba de los T.I.M.O.S., de libros, de pociones, hablaba de los hipócritas que eran en _El Profeta_, de la exasperante curiosidad de la gente que les visitaba solo para saber más, hablaba de lo triste que parecía Harry y de cómo deberían decirle algo aunque Ron se mostrase hostil ante la idea y murmurase un _Déjale en paz, ¿quieres?_ que parecía enojarla y darle carta blanca para cargar contra él: _No te rasques las heridas, Ron_, _Deja en paz a la profesora Umbridge, Ron_, _¿No crees que ya has comido suficientes ranas de chocolate hoy, Ron?_. Él protestaba y empezaban una pelea que les llevaba a no dirigirse la palabra durante al menos diez minutos, hasta que Hermione comenzaba a hablar otra vez de cualquier cosa. De cualquier cosa excepto de lo que les había ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia porque de eso solo hablaban por las noches y en susurros.

Si durante el día el tiempo en la enfermería pasaba lento y a trompicones por las noches a Ron le parecía que volaba. La estancia permanecía silenciosa y muy tranquila y Ron había observado como durante aquellas semanas la luz de la luna que se colaba por los grandes ventanales había ido ganando terreno a las sombras. Recordaba que la primera noche no había luna, para cuando Hermione comenzó a recobrar las fuerzas estaba en cuarto creciente y el cuarto se había convertido en medio la primera noche que ella se sentó en su cama para contarle en voz baja todo lo que había pasado desde que se separaron en el almacén de las profecías hasta que Dolohov la apuntó con su varita y vio salir un rayo morado que la alcanzó en medio del pecho. Más que la historia a Ron le afectó aquella noche la proximidad de su amiga, que se había acercado para que pudiese oírla a pesar de las protestas de Ron que argumentaba que si la señora Pomfrey entraba por sorpresa en la enfermería verles a los dos en la misma cama no le parecería conveniente. Pero Hermione replicó que le traía sin cuidado lo que la señora Pomfrey o cualquiera considerase conveniente y que si le contaba aquello desde su cama tendría que levantar la voz y entonces si que aparecería la señora Pomfrey para reñirles por no estar descansando y les daría una de esas dichosas pociones adormecedoras que la hacían sentir atontada al día siguiente. Ron dejó de protestar y desde entonces Hermione se había sentado cada noche en su cama porque para ella la necesidad de hablar parecía hacerse más apremiante cuando se apagaban las velas y quedaban a oscuras. Con el paso de los días los dos se habían acostumbrado a aquella pequeña charla nocturna a media voz y las horas del día a Ron se le hacían eternas esperando que llegase el momento en que Hermione se sentaba a su lado y sus hombros se rozaban. Como ahora.

- Esa profecía... ¿por qué las buscará Vol..., vamos Ron, no seas crio, solo es un nombre, ...demort?, posiblemente desvele algún tipo de información crucial, quizá augure su caída o algo así... – Hermione le daba vueltas a la famosa profecía. Sentada en el lado derecho de su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y un mechón de pelo cayéndole sobre la frente que apartó en un gesto automático colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

- Sea como sea ahora ya no podremos saberlo - dijo Ron que permanecía a su lado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y las piernas flexionadas, tirando distraídamente de un hilo que asomaba por el dobladillo del pantalón de su pijama mientras la escuchaba.

- Umm..., quizá si podamos saber algo. He estado pensado, verás: hay unos cuantos libros en la biblioteca a los que me gustaría echar una ojeada y por suerte mañana saldremos de aquí y podré consultarlos – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Has hecho una lista?- preguntó Ron confundido – un momento, ¿como puedes hacer una lista de libros que necesitas consultar sin salir de la enfermería?, ¿es que te has memorizado el catálogo?

- Bueno, lo he leído una vez – admitió con un hilo de voz, algo avergonzada.

- ¿Te has leído el maldito catálogo de la biblioteca? – Chilló Ron antes de que Hermione le hiciese señas para que bajase el tono de voz - ¿por qué?, ¿ya te habías leído todos los libros y te aburrías?

- Es útil.

- ¿Útil? – las escobas eran útiles, el encantamiento convocador era útil, incluso estaba dispuesto a admitir que algunas de las pociones que les enseñaba Snape eran útiles, pero ¿leerse el catálogo de la biblioteca?, eso escapa por completo al concepto que Ronald Weasley tenía de la utilidad. Suspiró – Estas loca, ¿sabes?

Hermione hizo como que no le había oído.

Ron se rascó con saña el antebrazo derecho, que le picaba: desde hacía una semana ya no llevaba vendas y los moretones habían desaparecido, pero quedaban algunas cicatrices apenas visibles a las que la señora Pomfrey aún aplicaba tres veces al día el maldito _Ungüento Olvidadizo del Doctor Ubbly_.

- Ron – aún en susurros la voz de Hermione sonaba autoritaria – sabes muy bien que no puedes rascarte: te quedarán marcas si lo haces.

- Ya me están quedando marcas de todas formas, así que me rascaré todo lo que quiera – gruñó Ron - ¿sabes?, ese ungüento es realmente asqueroso, si la señora Pomfrey piensa que me lo voy a seguir echando cuando salga de aquí mañana es que está loca.

La vieja sanadora le había informado aquella misma tarde que estaba preparando ungüento para que Ron se lo llevase a casa. Tendría que aplicárselo durante al menos un mes más.

- Pero si no te lo echas tus brazos empeorarán, Ron – seguía regañándole como si tuviese cinco años – y ya has oído que las cicatrices no son lo peor de haber sido atacado por cerebros, puede traerte consecuencias serias: consecuencias mentales.

- ¿Insinúas que me volveré chiflado o algo así? – Rió - ¿qué me subiré al tejado para tirarme desde allí gritando que puedo volar como un canario?, ¿o que me pasearé por casa con un embudo en la cabeza? – sabía sin necesidad de mirar que Hermione estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco – o podría ser peor – continuó riendo – podría llevar el embudo y una de esas insignias que dicen _peddo_.

El bufido que soltó Hermione le informó de la magnitud de su enfado. A juzgar por su experiencia Ron lo calificaría con un cinco en una escala de cero a diez. Nada de que preocuparse.

- Es P.E.D.D.O., por si aún no te has dado cuenta – replicó Hermione – y si no te veo ponerte el ungüento durante estos tres días, advertiré a tu madre de lo que estas haciendo cuando lleguemos a King Cross para que ella misma te de unas friegas.

Era muy capaz.

- Acusica.

- Cabezota.

Permanecieron callados unos segundos. Hermione satisfecha por la victoria. Ron preguntándose como demonios se las apañaba ella para ganar todas las discusiones. Volvió a la carga sin mucho convencimiento.

- Pero es asqueroso, Hermione – dijo con voz suplicante – tiene ese color verduzco y huele fatal, como a fruta podrida o... como esa poción de orejas de burro que Fred y George hicieron un año por Navidad...

-¿Poción de orejas de burro? – preguntó Hermione intrigada, los artículos de broma de Fred y George no le hacían ninguna gracia, pero siempre se mostraba interesada por saber como conseguían sus trucos.

Ron sonrió con malicia: había conseguido distraerla y hacer que dejase de atosigarle con el ungüento.

- Fue hace seis años – explicó – se pasaron todas las vacaciones encerrados en su cuarto sin que nadie supiese lo que hacían allí dentro, pero no calcularon lo mal que olería la poción y mamá les pilló y les obligó a tirarlo. Aún así salvaron una pequeña cantidad y lograron echármela en el postre.

- ¿En el postre? – Hermione sonaba divertida.

- El postre de Percy, en realidad – aclaró Ron – pero él no lo quería y me lo dio. No te imaginas como se puso mamá cuando me salieron las orejas de burro, les persiguió por toda la casa con una escoba y...

Su narración se vio interrumpida por las risitas de su amiga, que hasta entonces había estado conteniéndose.

- ¿Te pusieron orejas de burro? – dijo entre hipidos, llevándose una mano a las costillas con gesto dolorido pero sin poder parar de reír.

- No es divertido

- Para mi si

Era una extraña sensación oír a Hermione reírse porque no lo había hecho durante las últimas semanas y Ron se encontró de pronto pensando como había echado de menos aquel sonido sin saberlo y en como lo echaría de menos cuando dentro de tres días estuviese de nuevo en La Madriguera. O en como echaría de menos mañana esa sensación de bienestar que ahora mismo tenía, cuando se apagasen las velas en el dormitorio de los chicos y nadie viniese a sentarse en su cama para hablar de lo que harían con Harry o para discutir de cosas intrascendentes.

- ¿Qué? – la voz de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos, se aturulló al darse cuenta de que había estado mirándola fijamente durante todo este tiempo.

- Nada – dijo Ron un poco aturdido rascándose la cabeza – estaba pensando...

_Estaba pensando que quizá, solo quizá, podrías dormir aquí esta noche._

Ella le miraba levantando una ceja.

- Estaba pensando en si este verano volveremos a Grimmauld Place – dijo.

Hermione suspiró, estiró las piernas y se apoyó, como él, en el cabecero de la cama.

- No lo sé – susurró.

- ¿Crees que...? – Comenzó a preguntar Ron sin saber muy bien como acabar la frase – quiero decir, si finalmente no vamos a Grimmauld Place... sigue habiendo una guerra ahí fuera..., ahora más que nunca, y... los mortífagos...

- Ron – le interrumpió - ¿puedes construir una frase completa y coherente o tendré que adivinar lo que quieres decir?

- Bueno... – se aclaró la voz y notó como las orejas se le calentaban, por suerte Hermione no podía verlas en la penumbra – me preguntaba si volverás a pasar el verano con nosotros.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella contestase en un tono divertido.

- Supongo que alguien tiene que vigilar que te apliques el _Ungüento Olvidadizo del Doctor Ubbly_...

Lo interpretó como un si.

- La Madriguera es un sitio seguro – ahora Ron hablaba rápido – y mi madre me ha escrito: dice que Dumbledore ha dado permiso para que Harry solo esté con los _muggles_ hasta su cumpleaños: eso es finales de julio – murmuró – quizá tú... quizá tú podrías venir un poco antes... si tus padres están de acuerdo, claro.

- Lo estarán – dijo muy segura de si misma.

Ron pensó que quizá estuviese sonriendo como un idiota, pero no le importaba. Ahora no pasaría separado de Hermione más de dos semanas a lo sumo y, cuando ella llegase a La Madriguera, o a Grimmauld Place, o a donde quiera que los Weasley estuviesen, no tendría que preocuparse de donde estaba ni de si se encontraba bien. Estaría con él: persiguiéndole para que hiciese los deberes, lanzando discursos sobre la liberación de los elfos domésticos o las responsabilidades de los prefectos, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante alguno de sus comentarios y llamándole _Ronald_ para dejarle claro cuando estaba profundamente ofendida. Y quizá, como ahora, por las noches iría a sentarse en su cama para hablar en susurros y reír suavemente y que Ron pudiese dormirse sintiendo que todo estaba en su sitio otra vez.

Miró hacia su derecha, extrañado porque llevaban un rato callados y Hermione todavía no le hubiese chillado por estar en las nubes. No podía. Debía de tener mucho sueño porque mientras él pensaba se había ido deslizando hacia abajo y ahora su cabeza reposaba en la almohada de Ron. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Seguramente soñaba algo agradable. Mejor eso que pesadillas con mortífagos de voces ásperas y sibilinas que se ocultaban detrás de una máscara. Mientras la observaba dormir, Ron sintió la necesidad de cogerla entre sus brazos para protegerla de cualquier daño, para que nada ni nadie se la arrebatara – ni las guerras, ni algún estúpido jugador de quidditch, ni siquiera las vacaciones de verano - y se quedase para siempre sentada allí con él, en su cama de la enfermería.

Hermione suspiró y dio una vuelta, quedando acostada sobre su brazo izquierdo, de cara a Ron que estaba empezando a notar también que el sueño le llamaba y luchaba por no caer dormido y despertarse al día siguiente con los gritos de la señora Pomfrey cuando entrase en la enfermería y los viese compartiendo cama. Sabía sin embargo que era una batalla perdida de antemano, como también lo era la batalla que ahora disputaba contra si mismo y contra la necesidad de agachar un poco la cabeza y posar sus labios sobre la frente de Hermione, sintiendo aquella piel suave mientras hundía la nariz en su pelo, que olía a fresas. El aliento de Hermione le hacía cosquillas en la nuez y se apartó avergonzado cuando notó que otras partes de su cuerpo, más abajo, respondían a aquel beso de forma mucho menos platónica. Asustado, se tumbó sobre el costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda y lo más cerca posible del borde de la cama, casi en equilibrio. Antes de caer dormido pensó en que diría Harry si le viese así y en como se reirían Fred y George si se enterasen y en como le atormentarían diciendo a la hora de la cena, con toda la familia a la mesa, que Hermione era su novia. Por primera vez en su vida supo que no le importaría que las bromas de sus hermanos fuesen ciertas.

**Fin.**


End file.
